To Make The World Go Away/Transcript
Category:Transcripts Season 4, Episode 46: "To Make The World Go Away" English version written by: Original Air Date: ??, 2003 Transcribed by: SteelWarrior (steelwarrior98@aol.com) MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon are carrying the kids and digimon to Ophanimon's Castle. Neemon: I'm feeling a little woozy. Bokomon: Woozy he says, I feel downright ill. Are we there yet? Tommy: I wish, at least there's no sign of the Royal Knights anywhere. JP: Good, maybe we lost 'em. Bokomon: My aren't we just the loopy optimist? Neemon: No more loopy. EmperorGreymon: Hey, check it out. Neemon: No loopy? They see the castle. Zoe: Ophanimon's Castle, finally. Neemon: But I was having fun. Bokomon: You're such a twit. In the Dark Area stand Dynasmon and Crusadermon next to the sphere holding Lucemon. Dynasmon: Just one more minor detail and you will be revived, my lord. Lucemon: I will be most displeased if you fail me, Dynasmon. I grow weary of this prison, and long to fulfill my destiny. Crusadermon: As we long for they day you are free. We will succeed, my lord, even if we must risk our own existence to do your bidding. Dynasmon: Don't be ridiculous, our lord is right to trite me, but those humans are no match for us! Crusadermon: As you wish. My lord, when you are revived you will give us the key to the Human World, won't you? Lucemon: As you wish, my dear Crusadermon, but do you doubt me? How very disappointing. Ha ha ha. You shall have what you desire. Dynasmon: Crusadermon you are foolish to ask questions when you already know the answer. Your doubt will make you weak. Outside Ophanimon's Castle stand the kids looking at it. Patamon: Wow! It's sparkly! Koji: Let's hope it's not just another pretty face. Tommy: You're right, it doesn't look like much of a fortress. JP: It's still here, well...that has to count for something. Zoe: Now that's logical, they just haven't found it yet, genius. JP: Uh, I... Takuya: I gotcha. Koji laughs. Takuya: But it doesn't really matter, does it? If they don't know where it is, they will soon enough. Bokomon: Right again, my boy. Neemon: Wow, you're startin' to make a habit of that. Koichi is distracted. Flashback to Crusadermon talking to him. Crusadermon: You, Koichi, have no physical form, terribly sorry. Ha ha ha ha ha. Koichi: ...No, then I'm just... Crusadermon: A spirit, only... End flashback. Koji turns around and sees Koichi farther back than everyone else. Koji: Koichi what is it? Koichi: Huh? Nothing...it's nothing, really. He walks forward. They open the castle doors, walk in and see thousands of books on the floor and walls. All: Uh. JP: Wow, check this out. I didn't even know there were this many books. Takuya: Uh huh. Zoe: Amazing. She stops and looks into a stack. Tommy: The data just has to be somewhere in this castle, don't cha think? Takuya flips through a book. Takuya: Well yeah, but where? A light beam shoots across the room. Takuya: Huh? JP: Huh? They look up and see a large shiny cat digimon on a break between books on a the second set of staircases. Digimon: You are the ones sworn to protect the Digital World, are you not? Takuya: We are them, uh, uh, uh, we are they. Uh whatever, yeah that's us! Digimon: At last! Takuya: Uh? Digimon: You seem surprised, your adventures are no secret to me. You hold the spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors. Tommy: But, how'd ya know? Digimon: All knowledge of the Digital World resides here, as soon as it is known. She looks over at the thousands of books on one wall of the room. Zoe: So you're like the librarian, then you must know the key to protecting this place. She looks down. Digimon: I'm afraid I don't. I am Nefertimon, I protect this castle on the orders of Lady Ophanimon. Takuya: Wait, I don't get it, if you're the protector of this place shouldn't you know how to do it? Nefertimon: Your friend is right, I am like a librarian. I protect this place, but that doesn't mean I know everything it contains. That would be impossible. JP: Of course it would be, nothing is ever that simple around here. Takuya: Come on guys, nothing worth doing is ever simple. At least no one is shooting at us, we're just gonna have to find it on our own and I don't know about you, but I'd rather find it than the Royal Lownesses do. Koji: I can't argue with that logic, let's split up into groups of two. Takuya: Right, that's what I was about to say. Bokomon, you guys keep a lookout for the Royal Knights. Bokomon: We'll keep our eyes peeled. Neemon: Really? That sounds painful. Koji: Okay, we'll head upstairs, right Koichi? JP passes between them. Koichi: Huh? Mm. Koji: Are you okay? You're acting...kinda weird. Koichi: Am I? Well then, maybe I'm just weird. Koichi moves to the stairs. Koji: Hm. JP holds Zoe's hands. JP: So Z, shall we check the inner rooms, together? Tommy: Um, but what about me? She takes her hands away. Zoe: Right...how bout I check the basement with Takuya while you help JP check the inner rooms, okay? Okay. She and Takuya walk off leaving a stunned JP. Takuya: Right, so let's get goin'. JP: Uh.......... Tommy: Did I say something wrong JP? He has his mouth wide open in shock. JP: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! How could anything be wrong? Uh... Outside it's dark. Inside Koji and Koichi walk upstairs. Koji: I don't know how we're supposed to find anything here, everything looks the same. Koichi: Yeah... Koji: Koichi? Koichi: Huh? Yeah? Koji: Come on bro, what's wrong? Koichi: I told you, nothing. Koji: If you say so. I guess you are just weird. They keep walking. Koichi: Koji. Koji: Yeah? Koichi: Uh, nothing, never mind. Koji: Hm, hm. He walks to Koichi. Koji: Koichi. Koichi: What? Koji: I'm really glad I came to this world, you know? Koichi: Uh... Koji: Otherwise I might not have met you. Now we'll be able to see each other all the time. I mean, when we're back in the Human World and all. Koichi turns his head. Koichi: Yeah. Koji: Hm, hm. JP and Tommy open the door to the inner room and walk in. JP: Oh man, I don't even know where to start. Tommy: How bout at the beginning. Books fall and freak Tommy out. Tommy: Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JP: Hey, what's wrong? Tommy: Uh, nothing. JP: Sorry about that, T boy. Tommy: Hey, no problem! JP: What, do you need to take a break or something? Tommy: No! We just gotta find that key, JP. We just gotta! What happens if the Royal Knights get here before we find it? JP holds out his arms. JP: Ta da! He starts throwing out flowers from his hands and singing 'ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.' Tommy is shocked. JP: Flowers in the air, to take away your cares! He sings like and opera person and is in pile of white flowers up to his chest. Tommy: Uh. JP: Uh, guess that didn't help much, huh? Tommy: What? JP: Well you know, you looked kinda freaked. Tommy: Thanks. JP: Anytime partner! Ha ha! Wanna see another trick? I can keep this up all night! Tommy: Hey JP. JP: Eh, hm? Tommy: I'm scared, what if we mess up? If we can't stop 'em this whole world will be destroyed and with all of us still in it. I don't know, I guess I'm still just a scaredy cat. JP: It takes a brave person to admit being scared to death. Tommy: Are you scared? JP: Are you kiddin' me? He steps out of the flowers with a big pile in his hands and tosses them up. JP: I am scared out of my chocolate coated mind! I haven't changed one bit, but I'm still here. Tommy: Yeah. The flowers keep falling. In the basement a flood of books carries Zoe and Takuya. Zoe: Uh, ah! Takuya: Ah! Zoe: Ugh, smooth move, Takuya. Takuya: It's like that game...uh what's its name? Anyway I always lose, but it usually doesn't hurt this much. Do you think we have to check every book? Zoe (yawning): Yeah, probably, as JP said, nothing's ever easy. Takuya: Are ya tired? Zoe: How'd ya guess? Takuya: Gee, I don't know. Zoe: You wanna take a break? Takuya: If I stop looking I'll start thinking and I really don't wanna do that right now. Zoe: Ha ha ha, yeah we can't have you thinking, now can we? Takuya: Well Neemon thinks I'm good at it. Zoe: Yeah. Takuya puts a book down. Takuya: You know Zoe, this could be our last battle, we fought well. Zoe: It hasn't all been fighting, it's the other things I'll remember. Sure it's way cool to be a digimon and kick butt and all, but it wouldn't have been half as much fun without you guys. You're the first real friends I've ever had, I never even knew how to be a friend, but now I understand myself a little better and others too. I don't think I'll ever have trouble making friends again and it's cause I actually like myself now. Takuya: Well I really like you too, Zoe. Zoe: Yeah? He turns red. Takuya: Like, you know, not like-like. He gets up and walks away. Zoe blushes. Takuya: Uh, oh come on you know what I mean, right? Zoe: Right. She searches through some books, her face still red. Zoe: Oh...Takuya. She turns around and sees Takuya sleeping on the books. Zoe: Well that figures. Sleep tight. Neemon: It's so quiet. Bokomon: Too quiet if you ask me. Not that you did ask me, but oh... The doors shut and Koji and Koichi walk up behind them. Bokomon: Please tell me you found the key. Koichi: I wish I could but we didn't find anything, just a whole lot of books. JP and Tommy walk into the main room with the rest. JP: So, anybody get lucky? Koji: Nah! A long night with nothin' to show for it. Tommy: Except a mess, Nefertimon's gonna be mad. On second thought, I doubt she'll care. Neemon: There's still Takuya and Zoe, mm? Takuya and Zoe walk to them. Takuya: So how did it go? Did anybody find anything? Bokomon: You know, I just hate it when I get my hopes up like that. Zoe: I know exactly how you feel. Takuya: Come on guys! We can't give up! Are ya with me everybody? All: Yeah! Bokomon: Huh? He sees Koichi standing next to a wall not cheering and touches his hand. Koichi: Huh? He bends down and Bokomon whispers to him. Bokomon: Koichi, my dear boy, are you worrying about what Crusadermon said to you yesterday? Koichi: Huh! His eyes tear up, he stands up, and looks up. Koichi: Bokomon, promise me you won't tell the others. Bokomon: I promise. He looks over at them, cheering and Koji looks over. Koji: Hm. The next morning the Royal Knights fly to Ophanimon's Castle with flowers floating across the sky. Crusadermon: Ah Dynasmon, we're being bathed in beautiful white flowers in the dawn light. Could there be a more perfect way to begin this day of destiny? They see the castle. In the castle. Nefertimon: They Royal Knights are coming! All: Uh! The door explodes and the kids are sent flying and screaming. Takuya: you can say that again! Smoke clears and the Royal Knights stand in the doorway. Dynasmon: I was certain you'd run away. Crusadermon: Your courage is appealing, even admirable, but so misguided. You remind me of this flower. The kids get up. Crusadermon: Your beauty is fragile. All: Huh? She blows off the petals. Crusadermon: Just as these petals scatter in the wind, so shall you. Takuya: Oh yeah? Well maybe it'll be us that does the scattering. Dynasmon: Your arrogance bores me, shall I call your bluff? Crusadermon: From the darkness of this fallen world a new order will arise. Do you desire to go with it when it disappears? Takuya: Well we desire you to disappear! Ya got that?! Let's go! The kids step forward. Tommy: Hm! Zoe: Mm hm! JP: Hm! Koji: Huh! Zoe takes her D-Tector from her pocket. Zoe: Wind into Flame! Tommy takes his out too. Tommy: Ice into Flame! Takuya takes out his D-Tector. JP takes his also. JP: Thunder into Light! Koichi follows. Koichi: Darkness into Light! Koji holds his out. Koji: Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution! MagnaGarurumon: MagnaGarurumon! Takuya: Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution! EmperorGreymon: EmperorGreymon! JP: We're behind you 100%, EmperorGreymon! Koichi: You can do it, MagnaGarurumon! Dynasmon: How amusing. They step forward. Crusadermon: Indeed, you see we already know where to find the key to this area's data. Dynasmon: You do-gooder's who fight against the darkness. Crusadermon: You, sanctified digimon of light, you Nefertimon are the key. Nefertimon: Oh! No! Dynasmon shoots at her and she flies up. Dynasmon: Silence, meddler! The area he shot at turned to data and Nefertimon flies around the room. Bokomon: No wonder we couldn't find it. Neemon: Actually we had it all along. Nefertimon: For Lady Ophanimon, I will protect this sacred place! Beam of Isis! Pink beams shoot from the snake thing on her forehead. The Royal Knights fly up. All: Uh! Nefertimon flies away. Tommy: Nefertimon! Nefertimon: Rosetta Stone! Dynasmon breaks the stone and sends the shards at her and she curls into a ball but gets thrown down. Nefertimon: Ah!!!!!!!!!!! MagnaGarurumon: No way! Nefertimon: You must destroy me, only then can I protect this place. EmperorGreymon: What? Nefertimon: Please, I beg of you. Destroy me and you will protect this place, forever. MagnaGarurumon: No! Nefertimon: You must, it is my duty and my honor, my promise to Lady Ophanimon. MagnaGarurumon: Nefertimon don't ask us to do this! EmperorGreymon: Let us protect this place. MagnaGarurumon: You protect yourself. They fly up. Nefertimon bows her head. EmperorGreymon: You're goin' down! Crusadermon: How banal, I expected a much more elegant _expression of your intent. EmperorGreymon carries up Dynasmon and MagnaGarurumon attacks Crusadermon. Crusadermon: Spiral Masquerade! MagnaGarurumon breaks through the roof and shoots his missiles at her. EmperorGreymon: Dragon Fire Crossbow! Dynasmon: Dragon Thrower! The attacks explode. MagnaGarurumon flies up and sheds his barrels and armor. MagnaGarurumon: We can't lose! We just can't! He flies down. The smoke subsides. EmperorGreymon: If we can't beat them, at least maybe we can take them out with us. He flies to Dynasmon and they start fist fighting. MagnaGarurumon and Crusadermon do the same. Crusadermon: Oh how delicious! Hand to hand combat! Dynasmon: Back off you annoying little creature! MagnaGarurumon: Now that's wishful thinking. EmperorGreymon: We're never gonna back down! MagnaGarurumon: You will not scan this data! We will fight you with the last of our strength to prevent that! Crusadermon: Why do you care so much about what happens to the Digital World? Dynasmon: You're just humans! EmperorGreymon: Yes but we hold the spirits of digimon, the Legendary Warriors sworn to stand against the darkness! MagnaGarurumon: This is our world too! Crusadermon: How extraordinary! MagnaGarurumon: Well the best is yet to come, Pinky! Dynasmon: Give me a break! EmperorGreymon: I'd just be thrilled to break you! Below. Dynasmon: Your attitude would be amusing if I didn't dislike you so thoroughly! EmperorGreymon: I don't think too much of you either! Zoe: Looks like they're holding their own! Koichi: Yes, but for how long? JP: Hang in there guys, the fate of the Digital World is completely on your shoulders. Tommy: We're with ya! Bokomon: We know you can do it! Neemon: What he said! Patamon: We believe in you! Nefertimon: Be strong! The fist fights rage. On the Dark Area's kernel a light shines. On the surface. Crusadermon: You keep getting stronger, what is this ability of humans to exceed their natural limitations!? MagnaGarurumon: You don't get it! We don't believe in limitations! The light shines stronger on the kernel. On the surface. Dynasmon: Be that as it may, we are destined to win, not you arrogant creatures! EmperorGreymon: You're wrong! You only want to destroy things! How could destiny be on your side?! The light gets brighter. On the surface. MagnaGarurumon: We want to bring peace to this world, not destroy it! We don't accept the power of destruction! A light beam shoots from the kernel and makes the ground level change. Two light beams engulf Dynasmon and EmperorGreymon as well as Crusadermon and MagnaGarurumon. EmperorGreymon: Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MagnaGarurumon: Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All: Takuya! Koji! EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon hit the ground in the castle and they de-digivolve. Zoe: Uh. Huh! Nefertimon! She sees Dynasmon and Crusadermon holding Nefertimon. Nefertimon: Uh... Dynasmon: You foolish creature, what made you think you could protect this world? You're no better than the humans! Nefertimon starts to be deleted and her head goes into the data behind her. Nefertimon: Goodbye, children... Nefertimon is turned into a data ball. Crusadermon: And thus it ends! The castle and land slowly turn into data. Crusadermon: As it was foretold, a castle adrift in snow white blossoms will fall and with it the world! Crusadermon seizes the data. Dynasmon: And so it is. The land and castle disappear leaving nothing on the surface of the Digital World but some scattered land and Trailmon tracks leaving the kids standing on nothingness. All: Uh. Takuya: It's gone. Koji: I can't believe it, they destroyed the whole world. The data ball falls to the Dark Area. The data slips into the kernel, it shoots pink beams out, shatters like glass exposing Lucemon and he lets his wings stretch out. The pink fades leaving a boy with blonde hair, wings sticking from his back, and a sort of toga with a purple mark on his chest. Dynasmon: Lord Lucemon is free! Zoe: Lucemon? JP: That little boy? Lucemon: It is done as it was to be. He starts walking. Lucemon: I am you ordained ruler with absolute power over your very existence, you will serve me as you were born to do. You will give me my every desire-even yourself. He crosses his arms and looks at the kids smiling. Takuya: Well that is not gonna happen! What do you think this world is, your stupid toy or something!? Lucemon: A toy? That's exactly what it is. But I was born with the old one, I think I'll create a new Digital World, a better one, my own. He pops up in front of Zoe. Zoe: Huh! You little brat! Koji: She's right! You're nothing but a spoiled little boy! Lucemon glances over. Lucemon: Hm! Tommy: You baby! He puts his face an inch away from Tommy's. Tommy: Uh! He walks away. Lucemon: Huh, you're nothing but children yourselves. Crusadermon: Lord Lucemon, a moment. He looks at her. Crusadermon: Have you forgotten? You promised to give us the key to the Human World if we gave you the power to return to this world! Lucemon: First there are things that must be...done. All: Uh! Lucemon: I don't wanna play with you weaklings anymore, you're no fun. He turns around. Lucemon: Goody good crybabies, be gone. He blinks and his pupils are smaller. Lucemon: Hm! He shoots two beams that sends the kids and digimon flying back. All: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They're in a pink light. All: Huh? They see an Angler Trailmon. Angler: Lipshen! Grab onto me! They fall on his back and he rides up into the sky. Lucemon: There we go, it wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but they're out of the way, good enough. In the sky-space. Angler: I'm flying you to the moon. Koji: You're what? Angler: You didn't want to stay with that evil kinde, did you? Besides without you the Digital World really will be gone forever. It breaks my heart. The world, you must save the world, please mine kinde, do that for me? Takuya: Buddy, we'll do it for everyone. Take us to the moon and we'll find a way, we have to. Koji: Yeah.